


Wicked Wind

by greyhorizon



Series: Tommmmyy!-verse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyhorizon/pseuds/greyhorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swim trope. Scorching hot day in Starling. What's the best way to cool down? Or is it? </p><p>Bit of fluff with Felicity and Oliver, masterminded by 'mad relationship skills' Thea. Did you know a marionette's puppeteer is actually called a 'masterminder'? I didn't. Fun fact for the day. And we're learning things.</p><p>So au where Tommy is still alive. Cos it's more fun that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of the stinking hot, windy, 34 degree day we're having in Melbourne today. Seriously weather - heat or wind. Pick one.
> 
> I'm off to make crushed ice drink of head pain and slurpy goodness. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> \- Grey

Felicity felt a trickle down her neck as she slumped over, cheek pressed against the coolness of the Verdant bar.

It was the kind of sweltering day that saw no one on the streets; everyone tucked away or slinking through shadows in search of cool, air-conditioned rooms or refrigerated malls. The beaches were standing room only and those lucky enough to have a pool found themselves inundated with the acquaintances of friends.

Felicity sighed and head still prone on the bar, reached for her melting lemonade. She attempted to manoeuvre the bendy straw to her lips so she didn't have to raise her head. It was too hot to move.

The straw chose that moment to flick up the side of the glass, and spray the approaching Oliver with sticky, lemon-flavoured drink.

'H-h-hey,' he said, squinting one eye closed against the sting of the acid.

Felicity shot bolt upright, aghast. "Oliver! I'm so sorry!'

She slid off the barstool and raised her hand to his face, wiping drops off his dark-blonde stubbled jaw. Ineffectively.

Catching herself, she snatched her hand back and tucked it away behind her back. Don't touch the Oliver, she reprimanded in her head.

Oliver laughed out a breath.

'Felicity, it's fine. I'm heading out for awhile to see Tommy. I'll see you later.'

She watched him leave, admiring his jean-clad ass as he walked away.

She didn't know why he would even think of Arrow-ing tonight. Leather in this weather? And surely it was too hot for even the bad people of Starling to attempt nefarious things.

'Soooooo, Felicity. Enjoying the view?'

Felicity froze, blinked her widened eyes, and turned around slowly to face a quite-the-amused Thea.

Thea placed down a box of glasses on the other side of the bar, and raised an enquiring eyebrow at Oliver's blonde EA.

'Oh, no, I wasn't...I mean I was just thinking, and my eyes were looking at him while I was thinking in my head, but I wasn't...you know when you stare at things and not see them and-'

'So you weren't checking out my brother's butt then?'

'Nope?' a high-pitched unconvincing.

Thea chuckled. 'Girl, you have got to work on your excuses.'

Felicity folded, and sank back onto her stool. The material of her purple cotton dress stuck - everywhere - and she was so hot her skin felt like re-entry to the earth's atmosphere. 

Felicity dropped her head back down to the bar with a thud, her square-framed glasses askewing.

Thea began to unpack the tumbler glasses near the sink, the clink of glass on metal echoing around the darkened room.

'Do you want a hand?' Felicity mumbled into the bar half-heartedly.

Thea glanced towards the sweaty, immobile blonde. 'No, thanks, I'm almost finished up here, and then I'm heading home for a swim.'

'That's nice,' came a muffled response.

A mischievous thought sprung in the petite brunette's ever-plotting mind.

"You could...come?'

Felicity tried to side-eye Thea from her position hugging the bar, but couldn't see her face.

Sighing loudly, she made the effort to sit upright and looked over at the gorgeous, bobbed, brunette, who she had only really ever spoken to in passing. Spending so much time at Verdant, 'fixing its IT', had meant their paths had crossed, but Thea only really knew her as Oliver's colourful, mile-a-minute, ever-present EA.

'Really? Me?'

"Sure. We have a great pool, and it's hot as hell. Why not?'

Felicity's heat addled brain clunkily rotated through possible 'no' reasons, but its heart wasn't in it.

'Well, if you're okay with that, that would be...um...the best thing that's happened to me this week. And I just finished the latest Mike Carey novel, so I don't say that lightly,' Felicity said earnestly, finger pointed.

Thea nodded her head, satisfied. 'Great, well, done. Do we need to swing by your house for a bathing suit, or do you want to borrow one of mine?'

"Ugh...let's just head to the glorious body of water you've promised me. I'm happy to borrow, if you're happy to loan. Although I think my ass is a lot bigger than yours. Do you have anything that will fit?' Felicity's pony tail swung and stuck against her neck as she grabbed her bag off the bar and turned to walk towards the door, not waiting on the answer.

'Absolutely,' said Thea, smiling, behind her. Lying like a she-devil.

\----


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my heart warms. Tommy and Thea. Cahooting. - Grey

'Tommmmyy! Whatcha doing?' Thea pressed her phone against her ear as she sorted through a drawer of coloured, bedazzled and patterned designer bikinis.

She'd left Felicity down in kitchen of the mansion, planted at the kitchen bench with a cool drink and chatting amicably to Raisa as she'd started preparations for dinner. 

Thea picked out a bright orange swirly pair, wrinkled her nose, and released them back into the pool of bathers.

'I, little one, am sitting in my air conditioned executive office at Merlyn Global, enjoying the fruits of my father's labours. I then plan to travel in my air conditioned luxury car, back to my air conditioned penthouse abode, without once touching the heat of this friggin' furnace of a day.'

'Firstly Thomas, I am not little. I am...' Thea became distracted by an aqua blue bikini - perfect! 'Amazonian-ly challenged.' 

Ignoring Tommy's snort, Thea launched on, 'And secondly, how about you and Ollie come to the mansion and join a poor, lonely, neglected girl for dinner.'

'But then who will have dinner with you Speedy?'

'Funny, Merlyn.'

'I aim to entertain. Myself, at least. And how did you know Ollie was coming here to see me?'

'C'mon Tommy,' Thea whined, ignoring the question, 'I haven't spent time with you and Ollie for ages. We can have a swim and then enjoy our own little family dinner, just like old times.'

Tommy sighed, recognising an unwinnable battle when he found himself in one. 'Okay, Speedy, when Ollie arrives, I'll let him know we have dinner plans.'

'And don't let him make any excuses and cut out on you!'

'Don't worry, I will deliver us both to the mansion, as promised. Though you better make sure Raisa is cooking tonight. If I'm dragging my ass all the way out there on the promise of a swim and a Queen family dinner, then I want a proper Queen family dinner!' 

Thea smiled into the phone, closing the drawer with her hip. 'Great! See ya soon.'

'Bye-' Tommy spoke into dial tone.

 

\----

 

Felicity adjusted the straps of the aqua bikini Thea had given her to wear. She stood tall in front of the full-length mirror of Thea's ensuite bathroom, and twisted both ways to see how it looked. The colour suited her and the top half fit, the material cups covering her rounded breasts nicely. The bottoms were posing a trickier beast. 

Felicity pulled at the stretchy material as far as she could, but it still only covered half her ample butt cheeks. Felicity was a fan of her ass. Just not it half-naked in public, for all, or any, of the world to see.

'Ah, Thea?' Felicity called out from behind the closed bathroom door.

'Yep?'

'Um, we may have a slight problem. In that this suit - while it's really gorgeous and expensive-looking, and much nicer than anything I would be able to afford - doesn't really cover much. At all.'

Unseen in the bedroom, Thea grinned. 

'Let's have a look.'

'No!' Felicity half-shouted, tugging at the bikini bottoms in vain. 'I mean, we just met, kind of, and there's a lot on show here, and I think we should do dinner and a movie first - kidding - sorry, I just tend to say inappropriate things when I'm nervous and 3...2...1...'

'Felicity?'

'Hmmn?'

'I'm sure you look fine. And it's only going to be us girls anyway, so there's no one around to see anything,' Thea featured her most practiced, reassuring tone. The same one she used when she was fifteen and trying to convince her mother that she would certainly be home from her friend Beth's place by curfew. 'Beth' being her ex-boyfriend Vincent, and 'curfew' being 11.30pm through the mansion's oak front door, before sneaking out again through her bedroom window.

Felicity paused in her material-expansion endeavours. Was Thea hitting on her?

'Are you hitting on me?' 

Oops, there it was, spoken out loud and everything. Felicity's brain smacked itself around the back of its own head.

Thea laughed. 'Felicity, sweetie, you're not exactly my type.'

'Though there's another Queen I could think of who might feel differently,' Thea said under her breath, enjoying herself way too much. It was rare she got to pull one over on her mysterious, errant brother, and this evening was promising to be oodles of fun.

'What?'

'Nothing. Are you gonna come swim, or stay in the bathroom the whole night? I can fill the tub with cold water if you'd prefer, and you can splash about in there?'

Felicity eyed the marble bathtub, considering. It was certainly big enough.

'Felicity, it's hot! Let's go!' Thea pounded on the bathroom door, the fourth knock hitting air as the door opened.

Thea took a look at Felicity and whistled.

This was going to be wicked good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to dash off to yoga (to then get zen). A little bit of a longer chapter - hope you enjoy - Grey

Raisa could hear a raised voice echoing down the vast hallway of the mansion, well before Tommy and Oliver - well, mostly Tommy - arrived in her kitchen with the force of a gale. 

'Raisa! Love of my life! Mistress of my stomach and therefore dominatrix of my heart - I've missed you!' Tommy, arms wide, collected her in a hug. He then jumped up to sit on a clear space on the bench and stole a kernel from a pile of pistachios.

Oliver followed him into the kitchen, placing a brief kiss on her forehead. For all his life, the kitchen, and Raisa, had been a constant. A place of calm, food and love. 

He surveyed the kaleidoscope of food being prepared, and was unadmittedly glad that Tommy had talked him into coming home for dinner. It would be nice to spend some time, and enjoy a simple, easy evening with Tommy and Thea.

Oliver's eyes stopped on a glass on the bench. Deep pink lipstick marked the rim. Oliver's comfort receded. He knew that lipstick.

'Uh, Raisa? Do we have company?' Oliver asked.

Tommy paused in his attempts to liberate a cherry tomato from an undefended bowl. He looked at Oliver and saw alertness steal over his friend.

Raisa smacked Tommy's knuckles with her spoon, and continued placing out fresh gnocchi on the wooden, floured board. She was practiced in this scene, years of their incorrigible antics well-played out in her kitchen.

Raisa smiled at Oliver with affection. 'Oh yes, the lovely girl, Felicity. She was here.'

Oliver's eyes narrowed slightly. 'Felicity...Felicity-Felicity?'

Tommy looked over at him - mid bite, full grin.

'I mean, short,' Oliver mimed about - this high - with his arm, 'blonde, talks alot-'

'Incredibly cute-' Tommy interjected.

Oliver shot him a warning look and turned back to Raisa. He evened his posture and calmed his voice.

'Why was she here?'

Raisa bustled around the two men as she collected milk from the brushed steel double-fridge. 

'I don't know, Mr Oliver, but she and Thea are swimming.'

'Thea?' Oliver's voice un-calmed. This could not be good.

Tommy hopped down off the kitchen bench and clapped his hands. 'Right! To the pool!'

'Tommy.' A growl.

'We have ladies waiting, Oliver. In bikinis no doubt.' Tommy paused. 'And one of those ladies is your baby sister, so I will stop talking now.'

Tommy backed up, knocking into Raisa as she tried to pour out the milk into a saucepan. She glared at Tommy, making him feel like he was eight years old again.

'Mr Oliver, I don't care where you go, but you not stay here. Get out of my kitchen and take Mr Tommy with you.' 

Tommy grinned, and bent down to give Raisa a wet kiss on her cheek. She smacked his chest affectionately and wiped flour across her face as she rubbed off his apology.

Tommy winked. 'You heard her Oliver, out of her kitchen.'

\----

Felicity was in bliss.

She swirled and dived about in the pool, finding her energy as the water cooled her body and face. 

The sun was slowly setting, casting the sky in pinks, creams and oranges, and a faint, warm, breeze dappled the top of the water. Finally, she just floated, the breeze licking at her, cocooning her.

Thea, lounging on a sunchair in dark sunglasses and a silver bikini, yelled out.

Felicity startled, and not-so-gracefully, righted herself from floating to stand upright in the pool. 'Wha-'

'Tommy! Ollie!' Thea called out again.

Felicity swivelled in the water, creating a slight wave. Without her glasses, she could vaguely make out two men walking towards the pool area, one dark-haired, one light.

'What the everlovin' frack, Thea?' Felicity hissed. Thea pretended not to hear her and waved at the nearing men.

Felicity felt a tide of panic start to rise - should she make a dash for her towel now, or just bob down underwater for the next half hour and hope they didn't notice her?

Stop being ridiculous, she chided herself. The answer was simple. 

She would just not ever get out. Problem solved. She would stay in the water, forever. 

Felicity warmed to her plan. She could sleep on an inflatable at night, elevate a limb at a time out of the water during the day to prevent prunifying her skin, and dear, sweet Raisa could bring her food and drink. It could work.

Felicity's face fell. Ugh. Except for needing the toilet. Godnamit! she thought, clenching her fist underwater at the blasted plan gremlins. 

'Hi Felicity,' Tommy smiled at her, as he walked up to Thea and playfully punched her on the arm. 

'Hi Speedy. Felicity,' a deeper male voice echoed. Oliver, looking at her curiously, intently, as he walked the edge of the pool towards a vacant sunchair. The 'what are you doing here?' remained unspoken, but she knew it was there.

He turned away to drop his towel on the sunchair and then stripped his white t-shirt off over his head.

Felicity could see Tommy and Thea still and stare, trying not to react to the deep scars mapping Oliver's back. She realised they would not have seen them often. If at all. 

Felicity - courtesy of Oliver's Foundry-specific allergy to shirts - didn't really notice the scars anymore, but took the opportunity to focus on the man himself. Wearing only grey board shorts, he turned back around.

Sweet lord. More heart thumpingly gorgeous in the soft glow of fading daylight. Good to know.

'Ollie, I thought you didn't like to swim?' Thea asked, faux-sweetly.

Oliver shrugged. 'It's not usually my favourite thing, but on a day like today, when it's so hot-'

'Do you wanna insert an inappropriate comment here, or shall I?' Tommy chimed in, waggling his dark eyebrows in question at Thea.

'Why, thank you kind sir, but please, proceed,' Thea grinned, playing along.

'As you wish. Now where were we? That's right, Oliver-,' Tommy adopted a gruffer tone, mimic-ing Oliver's shirt undonning as he stripped off his own, 'was saying how incredibly hot it was. As he flexed his eight pack and oiled up his chest.'

Felicity and Thea laughed. 

'You are a such dork!' Oliver couldn't help his smile, and took two steps and dived into the clear, cool water. He broke surface on the other side of the pool. 

Felicity gently swam deeper, taking up a position with her back pressed against the smooth wall.

'Is that Ollie, smiling?' Thea exaggerated her pose, hand shielding eyes from the glare of the dropping sun.

Tommy tossed his towel and stepped up behind her. 'No, couldn't be. Ollie's face is not permitted smiling privileges during daylight hours. Or any hours, for that matter.'

Tommy grabbed Thea around the middle and flung her into the pool, playing. She screeched as she hit water, Tommy dive-bombing in after her.

Felicity watched the ensuing high jinx, amused but also feeling a little out of place. Oliver waded up to her, shaking his head in bemusement, water waist-height, his wettened chest catching the shine off the water.

Felicity dropped down further, until the water lapped around her shoulders. The iceberg-inspired look.

Oliver took up residence with his back on the patch of wall next to her, surveying his best friend and sister as they splashed noisily about. 

Felicity chanced a glance up at him. His face, shadowed by the sun setting behind them against the tree line, seemed almost wistful. She slowly skimmed her hand back and forth across the water in front of her.

'You'll get there again, Oliver.'

'What?'

'It may take some time, I know. But you will be able to enjoy...the innocence of things again.'

'Felicity-...I...' he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Felicity let their silence sit. She could sense him darkening, preparing to plunge down into an island-memory abyss.

She mind-sighed. Seriously Oliver? It was too hot for that shit.

Her expression still as stone, she flicked water at him.

She dared not look, but could hear him sputter in disbelief next to her. Her smile struggled to stay hidden. She could feel him looking at her, incredulous.

She stared straight ahead. And did it again.

'Felicity!' he laughed, splashing her back. She laugh-coughed as the droplets hit her in the face and rose to move away from him, out of the zone of water-fire.

She turned back to him two body lengths away, smile now broad and eyes glinting.

Oliver, his stance poised for water-fight attack, tilted his head in challenge.

'You sure you wanna take me on?'

Felicity smirked back at him. 'Oh, it is on like donkey-kong!'

Oliver chuckled at the childhood saying, and unleashed a torrent of water spray at her.

Felicity jumped up and turned her side to take the brunt of it. She used the momentum to spin and serve Oliver back a wave of his own. Physics bitch!

The ensuing battle would be written up in history books and told around campfires by village storytellers for centuries to come.

Tommy and Thea ceased their own comparatively mild water contest and watched the two blondes try to drown each other, a thousand droplets at a time.

Tommy spoke out of the side of his mouth at Thea, 'Is Ollie having actual fun?'

Thea smiled, nodding. 'You mean not the fake-ass fun and smiles he's been trying to fool us with since he got back from the island?'

'Yeah - that.'

'I think so.' Thea looked at Tommy, and then back at the pair. 'Something about her, brings out something in him.'

Tommy watched them for moments more. 'I think you and I should go and help Raisa in the kitchen,' he murmured.

'Nuh-uh. I wanna see Ollie's face when he cops a proper eyeful of her in that bikini.'

'Thea,' Tommy said warningly. A beat. 'Actually, who am I trying to kid?'

'You're such a perve.'

'Admittedly, yes. But I also want to see how this little machiavellian plan of yours plays out.'

'Hey, I'm not doing this for my own benefit. Well, I am a bit, cos it's fun to mess with Oliver. But really, I'm in the service of the greater good. Is it my fault I was blessed with mad relationship skills? Of which my brother is the current beneficiary.' 

'I feel suddenly sorry for him.'

'You wanna see Felicity in that bikini?'

'Oliver! Felicity! Let's head back up to the house for dinner,' Tommy yelled.

\----


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm Australian. So in terms of cultural education exchange and story clarity, 'thongs' = 'flip-flops' in this chapter. 'Thongs' doesn't = 'g-strings'. That would just be weird in this context. Other than that, as you were, lovely readers. - Grey

Oliver grabbed her wrists, arresting the play. Felicity was panting hard from exertion, but could see Oliver's chest was barely rising. Damn fitness freak.

His hands, warm and firm around her wrists, flipped her nervousness switch back on. Absurd that her mouth was suddenly dry, when she had just swallowed half the pool.

'Truce?' Eyeing her warily.

'Truce.'

The balmed wind had picked up slightly, whipping at the towels discarded on the sun chairs and tossing the higher branches of the tall trees. The sky was darkening to red-pink hues as the sun set against the horizon.

Oliver released her wrists and Felicity turned to see Thea already out of the pool, drying herself, and Tommy stepping off the top rung of the ladder. He walked across to Thea, trailing water, and grabbed his towel, turning back to the pool as he began to towel off his short hair.

Felicity realised she was the next closest to the ladder. Her old friend 'panic' waved at her. She didn't move, hoping Oliver would go around her and make his way up the ladder first.

Oliver waited. Seconds passed.

She turned back to Oliver, and found him looking at her, somewhat confused. 

'Are you okay?' he asked.

'Yep.'

'Do you want to get out and join us for dinner?'

'Sure. To the second bit.'

Oliver looked over to Thea and Tommy, checking he wasn't mishearing. They were both, unhelpfully, grinning at Felicity. Almost, in anticipation?

Studying the water in front of her, Felicity sighed out loudly. 

'Just, can you, get out first, please?' The last thing she wanted was Oliver copping the full view of her barely-covered ass as she ascended the ladder.

Her eyes darted up to check his reaction, she couldn't help it. He was giving her a 'back away slowly from the crazy lady and don't make any sudden moves' look. Just great.

'Oka-yy,' he answered, still confused, but acquiescent.

With a few long strokes to the ladder, he hoisted his muscled body up, water streaming off him like a marble statue in the rain.

He walked across to the sun chair to grab his towel and turned around to see Felicity coming out of the pool after him. His drying movements stilled as he took in the sight.

His first thought was, 'That's not a lot of material.'

His second thought was, 'Thank you god.'

His third thought dissipated as Felicity gripped the top of the rails with lavender-tipped fingers, her wet-lengthened hair plastered straight down her back. 

Her toned shoulders and arms pulled the rest of her body up from the water, pert aqua-covered breasts serpentining to a taut waist, curved hips, and as she turned to walk towards her towel, an ass the likes of which he couldn't quite believe. Rounded, almost naked against the scrap of bikini, and so very, very luscious.

He tore his eyes from her ass so they could complete their journey down her legs, smooth and toned, tapering to the calves and ankles he knew so well.

Thea looked at her brother looking at Felicity. It was better than she had imagined. Oliver undone. No Ollie mask. Not a lot of control left either.

Felicity kept her eyes down, embarrassed, as she scuttled to reach her towel. She quickly wrapped it around her, but knew the damage was done. How was she going to face Oliver now? 

She was used to him wandering around half-naked, but then, the gods of Olympus would trade in their perfectly good powers and winged boots and tridents in exchange for having a body like his. She was pretty sure. 

She, however, was not supermodel material. Which was the type of woman Oliver was used to being with. Not a glasses-wearing-Girl-Friday-who-exercises-once-or-twice-a-week-especially-if-bending-to-paint-your-toenails-counts-as-a-sit-up type. 

As covered by the towel as she could manage, she toed on borrowed thongs and walked around the pool to meet Thea, not looking once in Oliver's direction.

The avoidance was not politely reciprocated. Oliver continued to stare at her. Fist clenched around his towel, now held firmly in front of him.

He jumped as a hand slapped down on his shoulder, unnerved that Tommy had walked up to him without his noticing. Unnerved by his reaction to Felicity.

Tommy chuckled at him under his breath, 'You are so far gone, brother.'

Oliver broke his surveillance of Felicity and looked at Tommy.

'She's just a friend.'

'Well, with friends like that, who needs smart, adorable, always by your side and wears a bikini really, really well...sorry, I lost my own track of thought there. Just, damn, she's hot!' Tommy smirked, testing the Oliver-jealousy waters.

Stamping down a territorial surge, Oliver shook his head in amiable, almost-convincing denial at his best friend.

'Just a friend, Tommy.' Oliver nodded towards the house. 'Let's go eat.'

Tommy raised his eyebrows, but let him pass by. Masking his inner grin, Tommy fell into stride next to Oliver, as the two men followed the towel-wrapped women back up to the mansion. 

\----

Oliver, standing in his bathroom, towelled himself down viciously. 

It was perfectly fine that he'd just taken a cold shower. It was perfectly normal to have a typically male reaction to an attractive woman in a bikini. 

Who was a friend. 

Who he wanted to drag into his bedroom right now and have his way with. Again and again. 

Shit! 

Oliver flung his damp towel away in frustration and stepped back into the shower, yanking the tap handle back to the bluest of the blue. 

\---

Felicity pulled the clean, pale cream sundress down over her body. 

Thea had loaned it to her once she'd seen the crumpled state of the purple dress Felicity had been sweating in all day. Plus a dry, lacy bra and new knickers. Who kept spare Victoria Secret knickers for guests, like most people kept a spare, plastic-wrapped toothbrush? The Queens, she guessed.

Still, feeling fresh - and covered - was good. Covered was very good. Especially if she was going to have to actually talk to Oliver over dinner.

Felicity took a steadying breath.

She was kicking herself that she hadn't begged off with an excuse and just gone home. He had practically seen her naked! And now she was supposed to sit there and make small talk? What an awesome, extremely comfortable way to spend her evening.

Another deep breath in and out. 

She smoothed down the gorgeous fabric of the dress, hair pulled up in a half-dry blonde ponytail, fresh coat of lipstick barricading her lips, and blue snowflake heels back on - which she'd picked out of her closet that morning in the hope they'd make her feel cooler against the day. 

Standing in the bedroom of the Queen family mansion, about to head down to dinner with a group of people who had seen more of her than they could ever have bargained for; the morning felt like a long time ago. 

\----

Tommy sauntered into the Queen mansion dining room and found Thea, clad in an asymmetrical orange shift dress, adjusting candles in the centre setting. The huge, ornate room was somehow temperate, and gently lit to achieve an intimacy that belied its size.

Tommy shook his head in admiration.

'Good evening, cat who ate all the cream,' he inclined. 'That was a minor masterpiece out there.'

'It was one of my finer works, I admit,' Thea smiled, finishing the arrangements. 'Did you see Ollie's face?'

'I did indeed, Speedy. Verrrry interesting. I haven't seen him that captivated by a girl since, well...ever?'

'I know, right? Who knew cute and nerdy was his thing?'

'Thea honey, you may have missed the 'streaming hair, rollercoaster curves, and damn-what an ass' thing that accompanied the cute and nerdy. That bikini can now die happy. As I will.'

Thea gave him a tolerant look over the candles she was lighting. 'Tommy, I am well aware of the power of the 'kini over the simpleness of men. I just wasn't sure if Ollie was still susceptible. Turns out he is.'

'Hey! Are you calling me simple?'

'Merlyn, you are the king of simple men. And god help you if I ever decide to use my gifts of wile to remedy your sad and sorry existence.'

Tommy nodded his head in agreement at that yawning glimpse of hell, unable to find any valid argument to parry back with.

Time for a topic change. Back to the headline act.

Tommy pulled Thea's chair away from the table and pushed it back in once she had settled. 'Where are those two, anyway?'

'Still showering and changing I guess,' Thea mused, reaching for the bottle of wine.

Tommy snatched it from her hand and held it aloft.

'Unlikely, baby girl.'

Thea huffed. 'I can run a bar, but I'm not allowed to drink in my own home?'

'That's about right. Crazy world we live in.'

'Tommmmyy.'

'Not happening cupcake. Now pour yourself a non-alcoholic beverage and let's sit down and enjoy a meal together.'

Thea smiled evilly and tossed her head at the now-seated man across from her.

'This is gonna be fun.'

Tommy dimpled at her conspiratorially. 

'Bring on the awkward family dinner, I say.'

\----


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely ones. Late, snoozy, enjoy - Grey

Felicity stepped lightly, tentatively, into the doorway of the high-ceilinged, subtly lit dining room, its grandeur halting her.

Tommy and Thea, sitting across from each other at the decadently set table, turned in mid-conversation.

'Felicity, come and sit down,' Thea invited.

Tommy sprung up and pulled back the tall, brocade covered chair next to him.

'You look, delightful,' he said genuinely, smiles and twinkles.

Felicity edged forward, a self-conscious half-wave towards Thea, and a 'thanks Tommy' darted his way.

She walked to the proffered chair and sat down, tucking the skirt of the cream dress under her and sitting on her hands.

Thea and Tommy looked at each other, and a silent bell sounded between them. Game on.

'So, where did you and Oliver actually meet?' Sweet, sliced tone. Thea tilted her head at Felicity, big brown eyes glazed with curiosity.

'Wine, Felicity-' Tommy leaned and poured chilled white into her crystal glass.

'Ah, thank you,' Felicity stuttered, distracted from Thea's question and all of a sudden, hoping Oliver would materialise, embarrassment be damned. Instinct was telling her she would soon be out of her depth with these two. What they were after, she wasn't sure.

'So, you and Oliver met...?' Thea persisted.

'At work, Thea,' Oliver's no nonsense tone signalled his arrival as he strode to the seat next to his sister, and sat down without looking towards Felicity. He was dressed casually in jeans and an olive v-necked t-shirt, and looked effortlessly handsome.

'Oliver! Good of you to join us! Though you took longer than the women, which is saying something,' Tommy teased.

Oliver cleared his throat. 'Got caught on a call.'

Felicity glanced at him. That was a lie. Oliver still wasn't looking at her, so she took the opportunity to place a white linen napkin across her lap, and turned her attention back to Thea and Tommy, who were at least acknowledging her existence.

'We met in the IT department,' Felicity volunteered. She could feel Oliver's gaze fix on her, but if he was going to ignore her throughout dinner, she could certainly return the favour.

'Oliver had a...problem with his laptop, and he came down for some help. I helped him.'

'Oh.' Thea nodded. Without drawing a new breath, 'And how did you become his EA?'

Felicity couldn't help it. She blushed. Way to stamp down those rumours pin-balling around the offices at QC.

Tommy, noticing Felicity's discomfort and taking pity, tapped in.

'Are you from Starling, Felicity?' he asked, catching Oliver's stare from across the table. Oliver looked...poised to pounce.

Raisa tilted back the tension as she entered the room and began serving dinner to the four young people. 

'Miss Felicity, you will like this food,' she said. 'It is Mr Oliver's favourite, just like Miss Thea asked for.'

Felicity looked at Raisa, her brows crinkling in confusion, but overtaken by simple gratitude for the kindness of the woman.

'Thank you Raisa. It looks delicious. And considering I've had take-out from Big Belly Burger for the last four nights, a home-cooked meal is a godsend,' Felicity met smiles with Raisa, as the older woman finished spooning napolitana sauce onto her plate, and gathered up the serving tray.

A round-robin of aroma compliments and thankfulness from the table enveloped Raisa, and she warmed with pride. 'Have a lovely dinner, children. I will see you tomorrow. Miss Felicity, it was so good to meet you. I hope to see you again, soon.'

Felicity smiled fondly at her as she left, and reflexively, looked over at Oliver. He was watching the departing Raisa with warm eyes and a tender smile. Felicity's breath caught a little. It was rare he was so unguarded, even for a moment.

'Well, dig in,' Tommy invited.

Felicity snorted. Three heads swivelled towards her.

'Sorry, it's just the same dinner joke I have with...Dig...' she trailed off into the puzzled stares of Tommy and Thea.

'My driver, John Diggle,' Oliver clarified.

'Wow, Ollie must work you hard if you're having dinner together all the time,' Thea manoeuvred the train back on track.

'Not all the time, just...sometimes...' Felicity trailed off lamely. Yeah, she definitely needed to work out better excuses. Maybe there was an app for that?

'So, you were saying, Felicity, Starling-raised?' Tommy prompted, around a mouthful of golden herb bread.

Felicity looked at him, grateful for the seemingly neutral ground offering.

'No, Vegas, then MIT. I moved here when I took an IT job at QC.'

Thea honed in. 'So you graduated MIT, one of the most prestigious schools in the country, and now you're an...EA...for my brother?' 

Damn, Felicity thought. This chick was relentless. The Queen family had tenacity as a trait all stitched up.

'Ye-p.' Felicity still didn't know how to sell that one convincingly. She was well aware the math did not add up.

Felicity looked across the table to Oliver for help, and lo' and behold, he met her gaze. She visually passed the question - and his sister - over to him to deal with.

The reprieve also allowed her to taste her first mouthful of food, something Thea's inquisition had not yet allowed her to do. A delicate mound of gnocchi melted in her mouth and she closed her eyes in silent pleasure. She opened them to find Oliver staring at her.

He blinked, looked away, and reached for his glass of wine. He took what seemed like a hefty gulp.

Across the table, Tommy picked up his butter knife, and made small sawing motions.

'What are you doing?' Thea mouthed silently at him.

'Cutting the sexual tension,' Tommy mouthed back.

Thea's broad laugh broke Felicity's worship of her food, and Oliver's focus returned, flicking back and forth between the two amused brunettes.

Nothing good, was his mind's answer to the obvious question.

'So, Thea, while it's always good to spend time with you, I'm just wondering why you wanted me and Tommy home for dinner tonight?' Oliver asked.

Felicity dropped her fork-speared gnocchi back onto her plate and looked accusingly at Thea. The penny of the afternoon's events officially dropped.

Thea smiled at her, unperturbed, and crunched down on a stalk of vivid green asparagus. She turned to her brother next to her, attitude primed.

'Oh, you know me Ollie. I'm always interested in meeting the new people in your life. Felicity and I haven't really had a chance to get to know each other, and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity.' Thea bit some more green vegetable. 'It's certainly been - revealing - so far.'

'Thea!' Oliver admonished. 'Enough!'

Felicity concurred - she had certainly had enough. What was Thea playing at? Hell, both the Queen siblings could take a running jump with their behaviour tonight.

Eyes down, face flaming, Felicity pushed back from the hardwood table, stood and walked straight towards the door. A hand locked on her arm, gentle, firm, insistent.

'Felicity, stay.' Oliver. Imploring. Apologetic.

She turned back to him and met his blue eyes. He was seeing her again. The strangeness of the evening subsided. 

'Hey.'

Felicity smiled. There he was.

Thea sidled up to the two, a little forlorn, her voice regretful. 

'I'm sorry, Felicity, that was unkind. Just so you know, I think you have a rocking bod, but I didn't mean to embarrass you. Please, stay...and we can all have movie night!' Thea jumped on the idea, looking around at the two men for agreeance.

Oliver groaned and Tommy dropped his head back. 

'C'mmooonnnnnn,' Thea pleaded.

'Okay Speedy, but you're banned from choosing the movie after last time,' Tommy said from over at the table.

'A Fault In Our-'

'Stop. Talking. Banned!' Tommy pointed a finger of finality.

'Fine,' Thea sulked. She pivoted back to Felicity. 'You'll stay?'

Felicity found herself on the receiving end of Thea's very impressive doe-eye treatment. She squelched her survival instinct and forgave the younger Queen.

'Sure. That would be nice.'

'Great. Why don't you and Oliver clear the table so Raisa doesn't have to in the morning, and Tommy and I will sort popcorn and the movie?'

Tommy, taking his cue, rose from his chair and followed Thea towards the mansion's living room. The cavernous space was bedecked with don't-ask-the-price artwork, plush, wing-tipped armchairs, a giant-sized leather couch, and a titanic, wall-embedded screen.

Tommy observed her as she searched for the remote. 'You're not sorry at all, are you?'

Thea looked up from frisking a cushion. She shrugged unapologetically. 'Not even a bit. Did you see the way Ollie jumped to defend her, after barely looking at her at dinner? He is off balance and exactly where I need him to be.'

Tommy looked at her with fear-tinged awe.

'You're starting to scare me a little, Thea.'

'I told you Merlyn. I own Cupid's ass. My brother deserves some happiness after everything he's been through, but left to his own stubborn devices, we could be here for years. Time to expedite his love life. And that girl,' Thea's eyes indicated towards the dining room, 'is someone he could truly love.'

Tommy shook his head. 'I'm sorry - but aren't you still twelve? Where, and when, did you learn all this...life stuff?'

'I'm a woman, Tommy. We just know this shit.'

'Yep, hurtling towards terrified now.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to BellaPaige88 for the suggestion of a movie night awhile back (cos we know how Thea loves a movie night). We're ticking tropes off like a mutha right now with this story. 
> 
> Still 30 degrees at 9pm in Melbourne this Sunday night, so it's a warmish weather muse - Grey

Tommy juggled three large bowls of popcorn like a house of cards, and thrust his laden arms towards Thea as he walked back into the living room. She took the top one and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch, took one for herself, and left the orphan bowl in Tommy's hands. He went to sit in his spot on the couch, and was halted by a sharp Thea 'no!'

'Off the sofa Tommy.' She patted the seat of the armchair she was standing next to. 'C'mon over here.'

'Did you really just command me like a dog?'

'Oh, you left so many openings with that one Merlyn, I wouldn't know which to choose.'

Tommy resignedly sighed as he mooched over to the waiting armchair. He looked longingly back to the couch, which he was well aware, after years of movie nights, was more comfortable. Thea was on a mission though, and it wasn't worth the effort to fight her for the right to his favourite cushiony patch.

As he settled in, he looked at Thea bent down and loading a movie.

'Let me guess, the couch is reserved for our lovebirds tonight?' he surmised.

'You guessed correctly.'

Tommy shook his head affectionately. 'You're not gonna give up until there are babies, are you?'

'Well, the goal of tonight is not babies. Although-'

Tommy chuckled.

Thea grinned at him, strands of her bob falling across her eyes. She shook her head and the bob fell back in place perfectly, subdued.

'Tonight is just about the nudge,' Thea said smugly. 

Tommy gave her a cut the crap look. 'Fair enough, the shove,' she corrected.

Thea heard voices coming from the hall and bounced into the remaining armchair, arm lidding her bowl of popcorn as she landed. A few white fluffy pieces made leaps for freedom, and she looked down, picked them from the top of her dress where they'd landed and popped them into her mouth.

'You are all class, Speedy,' Tommy said as he shoved a fistful of popcorn into his own face.

'And you're looking like every girl's dream,' Thea laughed at Tommy's popcorn-filled chipmunk cheeks.

Felicity and Oliver halted in the doorway to the living room as they took in the seat situation. Oliver walked the long way around the couch and sat down in the broad leather corner closest to Tommy. 

Oliver leaned forward to make a grab for handful of popcorn, and looked at Tommy with raised brows. Tommy was sketchy on morse code - they hadn't used it since they were kids - but he knew that look translated to, 'What the fuck, man?'

Tommy shrugged his answer to his friend and popcorned some more. 

Oliver turned towards Felicity as she sat gingerly down at the other end of the couch, and tried to subtly shift over to give her more room. Granted, that would also give him more room, which was seeming like a good idea tonight. Unfortunately, any further and he would pretty much be in Tommy's lap.

Felicity sat rod straight on the couch, feet squarely on plush carpet, hands resting on her thighs. Usually for her, movie nights translated to mashed up pajama tops and tails, friends to banter a running commentary of the movie with, and icecream - always icecream. Movie night with billionaires was feeling a little...different. 

'Popcorn, Felicity?' A formal offer from Oliver.

'Thank you Oliver.' A polite acceptance. 

Oh yeah, this was one pink ugg boot away from the most comfortable movie night ever.

Tommy broke the munchy silence.

'So Speedy, from the shortlist of approved films I provided, what are we going with?'

'Well Thomas, since three of the five starred your girl-crush, Jennifer Lawrence-

Tommy made a gurgled sound of 'Ah, Jen...'

'-and we all refuse to sit through another movie of hers with you in same room - Felicity, last time Tommy got so worked up he spent the next three days phone stalking her agent trying to get a date-'

Tommy grinned over at Felicity. 'She can mock my jay anytime-'

'Tommy, that's not even a thing,' Thea deadpanned.

Oliver and Felicity, both laughing, let postures relax, and settled back.

'She can line my playboo-'

'Soooo,' Thea cut Tommy off, the word backed-up by a 'quit it' look, 'I've decided to go with the modern classic, The Fifth Element, which I haven't seen since I was a kid.'

Tommy nodded his head in silent male approval - it hadn't been on the shortlist, but hey, it had Milla naked except for bandages, so who was he to complain?

Felicity breathed out air she hadn't realised she was holding in - no explicit sex scenes in that film - which she was half expecting Thea would throw her way tonight, given the trend of the day.

'Huh, don't think I saw it.' Oliver leaned back on the couch and put his boots up on the too-expensive-to-put-your-boots-on-it-cos-it-has-a-dynasty-in-its-description coffee table.

Tommy looked at him in concern. 'It's like I don't even know you anymore, Ollie. The Fifth Element. My first love. Milla Jovovich. Any of this ringing a bell?'

'How soon his fickle love moves on,' Thea said under her breath to Felicity. Felicity giggled quietly.

Oliver looked at Tommy, confused. 'Not really.'

Tommy stared at him, checking for signs of doppelganger.

He squinted one eye in memory, snapped his fingers and pointed at Oliver. 'Right. Got it. You were making out with Theresa Winter the whole time, you know, the one with the-'

'Thanks. Tommy. I got it,' Oliver bit off tightly, casting a furtive look Felicity's way. She had slipped off her shoes and tucked her feet. She leaned forward to grab another handful of salty popcorn and didn't look his way.

'Well, Ollie, I'm sure you'll enjoy it this time around. Since there's no one to make out with.'

Sledgehammer. Thy name is Thea.

Felicity froze for a second and then sat back and dolled out a morsel of popcorn to her mouth. Oliver gave his sister a look that was pretty much questioning their shared parentage.

'Just play the movie Thea,' he directed.

'Of course Ollie.'

\-----

Felicity sat wide-eyed at the screen, engrossed in bright blue, performing Diva. Senses spoilt by the quality of the state of the art vision and sound.

She felt a slight thump and pressure on her shoulder, and turned to Oliver, expecting he wanted to tell her something. She encountered the top of his head, his face leaning into her arm. Sleeping.

Felicity didn't know whether to laugh or bolt.

She gently tried push his head away by moving her arm, but he didn't budge. She tried again with a little more force. Apparently he was both immovable object and unstoppable force.

Putting her mental back into it, she tried again and willed him to shift away from her. She got it half right. Oliver's head slipped from its purchase on her shoulder, and slid down her front, across- wait, yep, that was my boob, Felicity thought - to land side down in her lap. 

So much better.

She looked down at his ginormous body now stretched the length of the leather couch. He snuggled into her. Did Oliver snuggle? - Felicity off-tracked. Maybe manfully stretched and ruggedly ground the side of his face against her lap? That's better, he would appreciate that more, she was sure.

Given this was the closest a man had been to her all year was just a small footnote to herself that she needed to get out more.

Once her pulse had un-stratosphered, it was kind of nice, Felicity acknowledged. Warm, gorgeous Oliver head making deep even breaths, combined with the fact he felt safe enough to fall asleep in their company. These were good things. 

She rested one hand on his huge arm, and reached forward for her drink on the coffee table, trying not to disturb him. She looked up to find Thea and Tommy both cheshiring at her.

'W-what?'

'Seriously Felicity?' Thea breathed out, incredulous.

Tommy looked at her like she was a different species. Obviously in need of some inter-species translation. 

'Felicity hon,' Tommy said kindly, containing his laughter, 'Oliver doesn't do...domestically content. I'm also 72 per cent sure he hasn't slept since he got back from the island. And right now, he's curled up on your lap like a big, purry, cat. What the hell have you done to my best friend?'

Felicity looked down at the beautiful, relaxed man laying across her and adjusted her glasses.

'He's not...content. He's just...sleepy.'

Thea dissolved into gleeful giggles and shoved a cushion against her face to muffle the sound.

Gunfire burst on screen and roused Oliver, his eyes opening slowly. Tommy toned down the volume.

Oliver's brow furrowed as he realised he had just woken up. Why was his head ensconced in warm, soft Felicity? His hand crept up to wipe his mouth, to check he hadn't been drooling into her lap. He curbed himself. There was a thought to leave well alone.

'Hey, angel of the morning,' Tommy sniggered. 'How's it going?'

Thea lost upright and collapsed back into the armchair, tears of laughter swamping her eyes.

Oliver's disorientation kept him in place. Was it morning? Everything still looked dark.

'It's okay Oliver,' Felicity's voice sounded above him, 'it's just after midnight,' she said, shooting a reproving look at Tommy.

Oliver slowly rose to sitting and looked across to Felicity. She met his gaze.

'Sorry...about...sleeping on you.'

'That's okay, you must have been tired.'

'Yeah, ah. Sorry.'

Felicity could see a faint tinge under Oliver's stubble. Oh my god. Oliver was blushing! She stared at him, transfixed, as he broke eye contact with her and gave a slightly sheepish smile. 'Long nights lately.'

Felicity took the opening. 'Speaking of, I think it's time I headed home,' she said, turning back to Thea and Tommy. She was starting to feel the depleting effects of the hot, strange, marathon of a day.

She rose to standing, Oliver shadowing her.

'I can drive you,' he offered.

'That's okay, I followed Thea in my car. It's parked to the side.'

Oliver briefly wondered why he hadn't seen it when he and Tommy had arrived, but Felicity's tiny red car must have been shielded by one of the Queen fleet.

'I'll walk you out then.'

Felicity smiled at him and turned to Tommy and her 'host'.

'Thea, Tommy - thank you for a lovely evening. It was...very interesting.' Felicity's words were sincere, but she was struggling with a wave of tired. Thea scrambled up from her seat and walked around the coffee table. Petite arms wrapped Felicity in a surprisingly strong hug.

'Thank you for coming. Sorry about the interesting. But I do hope we can do - less interesting - again soon.'

Tommy looked at Thea charming Felicity and shook his head in mild wonder. Felicity did not stand a chance.

Once Thea released her, he stepped in for a brief, affectionate hug. 'Bye, Felicity.'

He then watched as the two blondes left the room together, their silhouette down the darkened hallway showing Oliver walking next to Felicity, his arm positioned behind her back, protective, but not touching.

'Wow, they are so married,' Tommy observed.

'I told you so, Merlyn.'

\-----

Felicity said goodbye to Oliver at the door. She stepped out into the night, and was engulfed by a gust of roasting wind. Her hair switchbladed around her neck, eyes drying, then starting to water. The air like a blanket, tossed and turned. 

A thin sheen of moisture sprung from her skin to fend off the heat. She walked carefully to her car, the clicking of her heels faint, the sound whisked away. Felicity held down the skirt of the borrowed dress and only chanced a press of her button key when she was a few feet away. The world had seen enough of her today. She didn't need a Marilyn-moment to finish it off.

Oliver stood at the open door, watching Felicity drive away. The embers he had been tempering down for so long had flared this windy day. Full flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. Yep, you might have guessed it. We're doing the elements with this one ; )


End file.
